


Forever

by screamingskz



Series: SKZ Drabbles [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hyunlix, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Slice of Life, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingskz/pseuds/screamingskz
Summary: When you find your soulmate, the marking on your wrist glows. While it came as a surprise to him, Felix is forever grateful that he found his.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Series: SKZ Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010634
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puppyhyunjn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyhyunjn/gifts).



> I had a rly fun time writing this so I hope u enjoy! Soulmate aus are so cute honestly and I hope I can write another sometime ^_^

Felix could get used to this, the warmth on his cheeks every time Hyunjin was with him; the glow on his wrist from the soulmate tattoo that marked him as Hyunjin’s. It came as a shock the first time, Chan introducing him to his friend group when their tattoos lit up in unison. Felix definitely wasn’t expecting to meet his soulmate in a coffee shop two blocks from his house but life was weird like that, you tend to find the thing that means the most to you when you’re not even looking. 

That day they spent hours together just sitting and talking in the warm shop, long after their friends had left them to catch up. They had clicked almost immediately, finding which dynamic worked for them easily and falling into a comfortable relationship. 

Felix’s soulmate tattoo was in the shape of a crown and he never understood it until he met Hyunjin. Now, three years later, Felix still calls him his prince. 

He smiled as he looked at Hyunjin’s soulmate tattoo, a small sun on the corner of his wrist. 

Hyunjin always told Felix he knew just from that hint, that his soulmate would be the light of his life. Felix thought that one was a bit corny, but still allowed it, only giving him a slight eye roll every time it was brought up.

_ “My sunshine.” _ Hyunjin would always call him, before kissing Felix’s nose cutely. The slightly older boy loved to shower him with affection, Felix soon came to realize. Yet another reason why they fit so well together; Hyunjin wasn’t normally a cuddly person, but he could never get enough of Felix. 

“I love you,” Felix hummed, gazing into Hyunjin’s eyes from where they both lay in bed. “You know that right?”

Hyunjin’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, a light blush adorning his cheeks. “Of course I know, I love you too.” 

Felix leaned in to kiss him softly, trying to convey the deep adoration he felt for the other with the press of their lips. He always got sentimental in the mornings- seeing a sleepy Hyunjin as the light from the sunrise filtered into their room tended to do that. 

Hyunjin tangled their fingers together, pressing one more kiss to a needy Felix’s lips before looking down at their matching marks. 

“I’m gonna stay with you forever.” He mumbled, “That’s what these mean.” 

Pulling Felix closer into his chest, he wrapped him in a warm hug. “I could never stop loving you.” 

Felix bit his lip, tears threatening to spill over. “I could never stop loving you either.” He managed to say, pausing before he continued. “Do you mean it? That you’ll stay with me forever?”

Hyunjin gazed at him lovingly, “You’re the light of my life, I could never leave you.” He lifted their hands and pressed a kiss to Felix’s mark. 

This time, when Hyunjin said it, Felix didn’t roll his eyes. Instead, he pulled Hyunjin in for another kiss, one more passionate than the last. 

This time, Hyunjin kissed back just as passionately, pouring all his love and adoration into it as well. 

And when they pulled back gasping at last, Hyunjin wiping a stray tear that had fallen down Felix’s face, they both knew that this was forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
> I'd love if you left a kudo or a comment if you liked it! They make me super happy and help me improve! <3


End file.
